Just Be Friends
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Just Be Friends, all we gotta do just be friends, it's time to say goodbye just be friends.. / Petra dan Levi memasuki masalah yang sulit untuk dipecahkan./
1. Chapter 1

**Just Be Friends**

Shingeki no Kyojin ©Isayama Hajime- _san_

Just be friends song © VOCALOID Megurine Luka

Kokoronashi (If somehow) song © utaite

 **Chapter 1**

Fict ini diperuntukkan untuk memuaskan keinginan author memperbanyak fict nyesek di fandom ini.

Sebenernya agak aneh nulis lagi setelah vakum sebulan ke belakang ._. ditambah sekarang author lagi pegang rp petra, jadi kayak ada sensasi gitu -/- perasaan malu-malu jijik karena merasa ngalemin sendiri.. maafkan author yang seperti ini ya TvT author mah da baper superrrr, jadi jangan heran kalo agak lebay

Ok, selamat datang di dunia nisstah author~ lalalala akhirnya author nyempetin diri buat nulis walau sebenernya masih sibuk ini-itu. Tapi demi readers tercintah, author relaaaaa meski ngetiknya mepet-mepet, buru-buru, sehingga banyak typo bertebaran disana- sini.

Yap! Seperti janji author di fict sebelumnya, author sekarang bawain fict Rivetra yang nyesek tingkat dewa. Semoga readers suka yaaaa –w-

Oh iya lupa, soal fict Never Find Ending Story.. author agak lupa akhir chapter 1-nya gimana jadi belum ada bayangan chapter 2 (alias lupa) jadi author mau baca dulu lagi ntar, biar ada ide dan inget sama alur yang author ciptain sendiri ._.

Ekm ekm baiklah kembali ke fict ini –v- naah, kalian yang tau lagunya pasti ada sedikit bayangan buat isi fict nistah author –w- huahahahaha

Kali ini author bawainnya agak rumit, soalnya nanti ada 2 sisi cerita yang beda cara pandangnya, yang satu ada di sisi Petra ,yang satu lagi ya di sisi Levi. Lebih jelasnya ikutin ceritanya aja yuuuuk

Yuk ah enjoooy

Kesamaan cerita diluar dugaan author ya

Please RnR

.

.

.

.

 _Just be friends.._

 _All we gotta do, just be friends.._

 _It's time to say goodbye, just be friends_..

 **-Petra Side-**

Mata caramel yang biasanya tampak cerah itu kini tak terlihat. Tersamarkan oleh suramnya pagi yang menyelimuti harinya. Jujur saja, gadis bermata caramel indah itu belum pernah mengalami hari suram seperti sekarang. Dan mungkin hari itu bisa dihitung dari beberapa hari ke belakang. Banyak yang terjadi dalam sepekan ini. Puncaknya adalah kemarin malam. Tepat saat seseorang yang teramat sangat ditunggunya untuk pulang ke rumah datang dengan bau alkohol dan parfum wanita. Seseorang itu tidak terlihat tengah mabuk baginya, karena ia tahu bahwa orang yang ditunggunya itu tidak akan mudah mabuk meski sudah menghabiskan berbotol-botol wine.

Petra Ral, itulah nama si gadis caramel. Dengan pandangan hampir kosong menatapi setiap pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai ruang tengah, ruang yang dulu menjadi tempat favoritnya menghabiskan waktu bersama dia. Ya, dia. Dia yang sejak setengah tahun lalu mengikat janji suci dengan Petra, di altar gereja, disaksikan para tamu yang turut berbahagia, berbalut pakaian putih yang terjuntai elegan di tubuh sempurna seorang Petra Ral.

Kembali teringatlah bagaimana gelas-gelas yang tadinya berada di atas meja berubah menjadi pecahan tak teratur seperti ini. Kembali terbayang wajah pria yang teramat ia cintai tampak frustasi kemarin malam, Levi Ackerman.

Semakin banyak hal terbayang kembali di kepalanya, semakin jelas bulir air membanjiri manik gadis itu. Sampai pandangannya terhalang dan menjadi tidak fokus saat membereskan satu per satu pecahan kaca disana. Bukan lagi rasa sakit di hatinya yang terasa, tangannya yang tergores oleh pecahan itu juga turut serta melengkapi keperihannya. Ia meringis. Menyesap semua suguhan yang ia dapat dengan cuma-cuma ini.

Matanya bahkan tidak berani untuk melirik pintu kamar tamu yang berada tepat di samping kanannya, tempat dimana Levi berada sekarang. Mereka berdua hanya perlu waktu untuk saling menyendiri. Tidak saling menyapa seperti dulu, tidak saling memberikan kehangatan seperti dulu, semuanya terhenti dengan sendirinya, semakin hari dari usia pernikahan mereka.

Jujur saja, Petra ingin sekali menemui Levi sekarang. Dan kembali membicarakan hal yang kusut ini. Ia ingin hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang mengharapkan ini tentu saja. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam, membiarkan emosi menguasai dirinya, merenggangkan dekatnya jarak yang telah ia buat. Semuanya berubah.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tepat jam 11 malam. Petra masih setia duduk di ruang tengah. Teh yang ia nikmati sejak satu jam yang lalu sudah tak bersisa. Yang tersisa hanyalah cangkir berisi kopi yang sudah dingin karena tidak disentuh sama sekali. Malam yang hening. Dan Petra tetap menunggu kepulangan Levi dari tempatnya bekerja. Tempat yang juga merupakan tempat Petra bekerja. Ya, Levi sebagai CEO dan Petra sebagai salah satu model yang bekerja di sana. Managemen artis. Itulah tempat mereka bekerja._

 _Petra dan Levi sudah menjalin hubungan sejak di bangku SMA. Tak bisa disangka memang bahwa mereka akan bertahan sampai menikah seperti sekarang. Dan awalnya memang berjalan baik tanpa masalah apapun. Namun sejak 2 bulan terakhir, awal dari kecurigaan dan kekhawatiran Petra muncul tanpa diminta. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Levi sering bertemu dengan model baru yang bergabung dengan managemennya. Dia bernama Mikasa, gadis berkarisma dan elegan. Petra tidak perna bertegur sapa secara langsung dengan Mikasa. Ia hanya cukup dengan tahu wajah dan bagaimana sosok Mikasa di mata orang lain. Dan hampir semua orang yang ia tanyai tentang Mikasa, Petra selalu mendapat jawaban bahwa Mikasa adalah sosok gadis idaman yang sesungguhnya. Oh baiklah, mungkin model baru itu memang memiliki banyak kelebihan. Petra tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia bukanlah orang picik yang akan menggulingkan lawannya dengan kejam. Lagipula ia juga tadinya tidak tertarik dengan kehadiran si model baru, sebelum tahu kalau Levi sering menemui gadis itu._

 _Sejak saat itu Petra terlihat banyak pikiran. Ia tak pernah absen dalam memerhatikan Levi yang selalu berada dalam jarak pandangnya di rumah. Sebenarnya jika mau ia bisa langsung bertanya tentang hubungan suaminya dengan Mikasa. Namun membutuhkan keberanian yang sangat ekstra untuk bisa melakukan itu._

 _Pernah sekali ia melihat Levi berjalan berdua dengan Mikasa di suatu sore, di saat Petra tidak memiliki jadwal pemotretan seperti biasa. Mereka berdua tampak akrab dimatanya. Meskipun tidak ada kontak fisik sedikit pun, namun Petra bisa menyadari raut kenyamanan yang Levi tunjukkan saat berada disamping gadis itu. Saat itu juga Petra ingin sekali berteriak, melimpahkan segala perasaan yang berkecambuk di benaknya. Itu adalah hari yang berat. Dimana Petra lebih memilih pulang dan mendekam di kamar. Tidak peduli jika Levi pulang dan mengajaknya makan malam. Ia akan tetap berpura-pura tidur dan menghindari segalanya. Meskipun nyatanya Petra tetap membuka matanya di balik selimut, menunggu Levi pulang._

 _Dan malam ini ia melakukan hal yang sama. Rasa sakit terbentuk kembali. Entah perasaan darimana yang membuatnya begitu yakin bahwa Levi tengah bersama Mikasa saat ini, menghabiskan waktu berdua entah dimana. Petra semakin mengeratkan tautan tangannya. Ia sudah menahan rasa sakit itu cukup lama. Hatinya mungkin sudah dipenuhi duri. Ia terbelenggu._

 _Denting jam yang terdengar nyaring seirama dengan degup jantungnya. Bukan lagi kecemasan yang bersarang di pikiran Petra. Rasa muak dan sakit yang mendalam menguat saat pintu yang ia tunggu untuk terbuka akhirnya memunculkan orang yang ia pikirkan._

" _Tadaima.."_

 _Tiba-tiba Petra menegang. Ia langsung mengusap-usap kedua tangannya yang mendingin entah sejak kapan._

" _Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah malam."_

 _Petra tak menjawab. Ia hanya memerhatikan pantulan wajah Levi di piring-piring hias yang disimpan di atas meja nakas tak jauh dari sofa yang ia duduki._

 _Sedetik kemudian Levi menarik Petra kedalam pelukannya. Sangat erat. Akibat kedekatan itulah Petra mulai menyadari bau alkohol yang sangat tajam. Juga bau lain yang sangat berbeda dari bau maskulin Levi selama ini. Parfum. Sebagai seorang wanita, tentu saja Petra tahu beberapa merek parfum terkenal dan bagaimana baunya. Salah satunya ini. Parfum itu adalah parfum yang biiklankan oleh Mikasa beberapa minggu lalu. Sebagai model tentu Mikasa akan memiliki produk sponsornya bukan?_

 _Tapi kenapa bau itu ada juga di tubuh Levi?_

 _Petra memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dan tak lama ia langsung melepaskan pelukan yang mengunci pergerakkannya. Tentu saja Levi merasa heran dengan sikap Petra yang seperti ini. Ia langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

 _Dengan wajah yang serius Petra menatap manik biru kelabu yang turut memandangnya dengan penuh keheranan._

" _Bau alkohol.." Petra mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar serak karena perasaan yang tertahan._

" _Aku memang baru minum beberapa gelas tadi."_

" _Bersama siapa?"_

 _Levi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia melihat sebuah emosi tersembunyi di manik Petra yang tampak lelah._

 _Petra tidak mau menunggu lama. Ia menghiraukan segala cara Levi agar nama yang menjadi jawabannya tidak membuat Petra kecewa padanya._

" _Mikasa?"dan akhirnnya nama itu keluar dari bibir Petra._

 _Levi terkejut._

 _Pria itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Petra, mengacak rambut kelam miliknya dengan kasar._

 _Petra yang sudah tahu maksud gerak tubuh yang Levi berikan turut memalingkan pandangannya. Rasa sakit yang tidak pasti itu sekarang menyeruak ke permukaan. Menekannya untuk mengeluarkan segala emosi yang terpendam sejak nama Mikasa itu datang ke dalam kehidupan mereka._

" _Jadi ini yang membuatmu tampak berbeda akhir-akhir ini? Mikasa?" Petra tersenyum miris mendengarkan perkataannya sendiri yang tidak terkontrol. Baru ia melanjutkannya lagi._

" _Baiklah, aku memang tidak setinggi Mikasa. Aku tidak secantik dia. Aku juga tidak berkarisma dan bisa berbagai hal sepertinya. Aku masuk ke dunia model hanya karena bantuan ayahku sebagai pemilik managemen sebelum kau. Aku tidak punya bakat apapun. Bukankah begitu?"_

 _Levi masih bungkam._

" _Mungkin saja segala kebahagiaan yang aku dapatkan selama ini hanyalah kebetulan. Aku bertemu denganmu hanyalah kebetulan. Kau mau bersamaku hanyalah kebetulan. Pernikahan kita hanyalah kebetulan. Kebetulan itu terdengar seperti kutukan jika mengingat ada hal lain yang berada di luar keberuntunganku. Hal yang sesunggunhnya."_

" _Petra."_

" _Sebenarnya aku menunggu penjelasan darimu sejak pertama kali ada yang melihatmu bersama gadis itu. Tapi aku rasa sekarang sudah jelas. Aku akan berusaha tidak terkejut jika bahkan keberuntunganku akan berhenti disini. Aku tidak akan terkejut mendengar seperti apa hubungan seorang CEO dengan modelnya sampai pulang selarut ini."_

" _Dengarkan aku."_

 _Tepat saat Petra akan kembali berucap, Levi dengan sigap menahan perkataan gadis itu dengan genggaman erat di tangannya. Itu memang tidak akan membantu banyak disaat seperti ini._

" _Jadi kau mengkhawatirkan masalah ini? Jadi ini yang membuatmu mengurangi senyumanmu padaku setiap harinya? Sungguh.. sepele."_

 _Terasa petir menyambar saat itu juga. Sepele?_

 _Dengan tegas Petra melepas tangan yang menahannya. Pandangannya kembali mengarah pada Levi._

" _Kau bilang sepele? Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa tidur mengingat adanya kehadiran gadis itu di hidupmu sekarang."_

" _Hey, ayolah kau bahkan tidak kenal padanya kan? Untuk apa kau cemburu berlebihan seperti ini? Dia bukan-"_

" _Bukan siapa-siapa bagimu? Itu yang akan kau katakan kan? Aku tidak peduli dia siapa untukmu, tapi lihat saja, nyatanya waktumu bersamanya lebih banyak daripada denganku, nyatanya kau pulang malam karena sudah bersamanya."_

" _Aku kan masih pulang kesini, untuk apa kau khawatir?"_

" _Jadi aku harus menunggu sampai kau pulang ke rumahnya baru aku boleh khawatir, begitu? Kau bisa melakukan itu kapan pun! Atau mungkin kau memang pernah ke rumahnya, merasakan kopi buatannya dan membiarkan kukunya yang mengkilap menyentuh kulitmu? Atau kau melakukan apa yang belum pernah kau lakukan denganku sebagai istrimu?"_

" _Petra, kau sudah keterlaluan."_

" _Aku keterlaluan? Siapa yang lebih keterlaluan dariku? Aku hanya mencoba menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi kau malah mencari yang baru dan menghiraukanku seenaknya."_

" _kau berubah, Petra."_

" _Kau yang merubahku."_

 _Levi kembali mengacak rambutnya. Seolah dengan cara itu ia akan menemukan jalan keluar dari apa yang ia hadapi saat ini._

" _Baiklah, aku memang dekat dengannya." Aku Levi pada akhirnya._

 _Perkataan itu sukses membuat Petra kehilangan batasan emosi yang meluap dan langsung meraih cangkir teh miliknya untuk dilemparkan. Suara cangkir yang membentur lantai itu terdengar memekakan telinga._

" _Tenanglah.."_

" _Ya.. aku memang berusaha tenang. Aku berusaha tidak terkejut dan sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk mengetahui hal itu. Tapi tetap saja.. kau tau? Rasanya sakit sekali..."_

" _Aku merasa terlalu terikat denganmu. Tidak seperti saat kita masih sekolah, sekarang rasanya beda.. jadi aku-"_

" _Mencari yang baru, mencoba menyingkirkanku, dan saat waktunya tepat akan menceraikanku. Begitu?"_

" _kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, sebaiknya kita bicarakan besok. Istirahatlah."_

" _Bahkan kau tidak mau membicarakan apapun padaku. Dia memang jauh lebih baik dariku ternyata. Sangat jauh.."_

" _Terserah, terserah, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau katakan tentangnya. Aku lelah, biarkan aku sendiri."_

 _Petra terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang menutup telinganya. Ia mulai berteriak frustasi, untuk menyamarkan perkataan Levi yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Ia juga memejamkan matanya sekuat tenanga agar tidak melihat punggung Levi yang menjauh dari hadapannya dan mengilang di balik pintu kamar tamu. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak terkendali, sampai apapun yang bisa ia jangkau terjatuh dan pecah berserakan di lantai. Keputusan apa yang ia lakukan ini, sejak kapan ia memegang prinsip bahwa hal yang menyakitkan adalah yang terbaik. Satu hal yang bisa ia dapat dari percakapan penuh emosinya dengan Levi tadi adalah bahwa pria itu lelah bersamanya. Ada sesuatu yang salah, dan Petra tidak tahu kesalahan itu berasal dari mana, kesalahan yang membuat seorang Levi jenuh dan memutuskan mendekati gadis lain meski masih dalam ikatan hubungan yang dilambangkan dengan cincin perak elegan yang dikenakan keduanya._

 _Baginya ini sudah bagaikan akhir._

.

.

Darah yang menghiasi tangannya sudah berbaur dengan pecahan kaca. Persetan dengan rasa sakit dari jarinya, ia sungguh tidak peduli. Air matanya hampir mengering.

Petra membawa pecahan kaca di tangannya menuju tempat sampah, dan ia melirik sekilas bunga mawar di atas meja nakas yang mulai layu, tak lagi memperlihatkan keindahannya yang biasa. Tak terlihat berbeda dengan hubungan yang merenggang ini.

Ia tahu pagi ini adalah pagi yang suram. Ia tahu bahwa dalam dirinya ada perasaan egois yang membuatnya terus bertahan untuk berdiam diri dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia mau kembali berbicara tanpa meluapkan emosi yang telah membelenggunya. Ia harus bicara, dan disanalah ia sekarang, di depan kamar tamu, tempat Levi berada.

Tangannya yang masih berdarah terlihat kaku saat hampir menyentuh permukaan pintu. Ia masih tampak ragu meski dengan berdirinya dia disana sudah menunjukkan tekadnya untuk menemui Levi.

Dan satu ketukan terdengar. Hanya satu.

Sesudahnya hanya terdengar helaan napas dari mulut gadis itu. Ia mulai berpikir kalau ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bicara. Petra hendak berbalik dan menjauh dari kamar itu sampai tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka.

Petra yang berdiri membelakangi pintu sontak mematung di tempat, merasakan aura keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya. Napasnya seakan tertahan.

Tiba-tiba Petra merasakan sentuhan dingin di tangannya yang berdarah.

"Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi." Suara serak itu terdengar.

Air mata yang mengering sukses mengalir kembali. Entah perasaan apa yang berkecambuk di pikiran Petra saat ini. Namun sentuhan ringan di luka yang tak seberapa di tangannya itu membuatnnya merasakan adanya kepedulian yang samar. Rasa dingin nan bermakna yang sudah ia rasakan sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

 _Wakatteta yo kokoro no oku soko de wa_

 _(Aku sudah tahu jauh di dalam hatiku)_

 _Motto mo tsurai sentaku ga besuto_

 _( Bahwa hal yang paling pahit akan menjadi yang terbaik)_

Saat Petra sudah bisa menguasai dirinya, barulah ia mengeluarkan suaranya yang tak kalah serak.

"Kau bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa."

"Itulah caraku untuk bisa bicara denganmu."

Sentuhan ringan ditangannya tak terasa lagi. Kini ia merasakan rambut sebahunya dimainkan dengan lembut, seolah akan cepat rapuh jika disentuh seenaknya.

"Kau tidak tahu masalah ini datang dari siapa kan? Sesuatu yang tidak ada, menjadi ada, sesuatu yang ada, tiba-tiba tak dianggap ada. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Apa itu artinya bahwa aku sudah mengada-ada?"

"Menurutmu?"

Deg!

Hening sesaat.

"Ada sebuah pertentangan di dalam diriku, dan aku tidak tahu harus percaya pada siapa sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu percaya padaku, aku akan berhenti.. memberimu paksaan."

Petra menghela napas sebelum merespon, senyuman miris pun terlihat.

"Paksaan ya? Siapapun tidak akan mau dipaksa, bukankah.. kau yang terlihat dipaksa olehku? Aku merasakan itu."

"Entahlah.. kemampuanku untuk mengerti dirimu mulai menurun setiap harinya."

Dengan sengaja Petra menjauhkan tangan yang masih memainkan rambutnya. Tanpa berbalik, dan hanya menengok sedikit, ia menunjukkan senyuman mirisnya pada Levi.

"Kau tahu? Perkataanmu menyakitkan.."

Dan percakapan mereka di pagi itu berakhir tanpa penyelesaian.

 **TBC**

.

.

Yaaaap untuk pembukaan segitu aja dulu (sebenernya bingung chapter ini berhenti dimana, tapi yasudahlah...)

Ginama nih? Greget ga? Author sih... (JANGAN TANYA) nyesek, suer TvT

Chapter 2 nanti mungkin author kasih Live side-nya dulu. Atau tamatin dulu yang Petra side ya? Mending gimana? Bagusnya gimana? Enaknya gimana? Bantu author yaaaaa

Review kalian sangat berguna bagi pertumbuhan fict author minna TvT

Author suka tiba-tiba terharu kalo inget ada yang nunggu kelanjutan cerita bikinan author yang ngetiknya pake 4 jari ini...

Maapkan kalau ada typo nyempil yaaa

Inget pesan bijak author, 'typo itu manusiawi', udah gitu aja ._. buahahahahaha XD

Rencananya author mau bikin akun fb spesial author Shigeyuki, karena sebenernya author juga suka bikin ilustrasi fictnya hehe, tapi itu nyusul ya~ kalo udah ada pada add eaaaa da baik ^^

Yaudah deh ya, author mau hibernasi dulu bentar biar bisa ngetik cepet dan lanjutin fict yang lain juga ~_~

Ja neeeee

With love

-Author shigeyuki-


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Be Friends**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime- _san_

Just be friends song © VOCALOID Megurine Luka

Kokoronashi (If somehow) © utaite & GUMI

 **Chapter 2**

Yohoooooo author kembali~~~

Sempet deg-degan nunggu respon kalian ._. takutnya konfik yang author sajikan gak nyampe ke hati /plak/ ok hiraukan itu...

Author nyuri-nyuri waktu buat ngetik lagi nih ~v~ padahal tugas bejibun disana-sini wkwkwk

Tapi lumayan lah buat hiburaaaan

Dan ternyata emang dipending begitu lama... gomennasai _

Jadi maapin yaaaaa soalnya kelamaan update TvT

Yok mulai ah, kebanyakan ngomong nanti author malah keasyikan dan lupa ceritanya –v-

Seperti biasa,, love love readers 3

RnR PLEASE

.

.

 _If somehow, i could leave it all behind and everything_

 _Do you think that a bit of joy would finally come to me?_

 _My heart is breaking and the ache will start again_

 _And never end, please don't say eveything_

Petra menyesap kopi instan yang ia beli di supermarket. Ia nikmati di sebuah bangku taman yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya, sengaja menjauhkan diri dari segala hal yang membuatnya penat. Mungkin ia hanya butuh kesendirian dulu untuk saat ini.

Tampak jelas setiap hembusan napas yang ia keluarkan membentuk asap tipis. Musim gugur, berarti apakah itu, Petra berusaha tak memikirkannya.

Sebanyak apapun hal yang ingin ia ketahui dari Levi, tetap saja Petra berusaha menutup telinganya dengan spontan. Seolah ia belum siap dengan kenyataan pahit yang mungkin akan menghantuinya setiap malam.

Dulu memang tidak sama dengan sekarang. Seseorang akan berubah dengan sendirinya, tanpa disadari, seenaknya. Tentang siapa yang berubah lebih dulu, tak ada yang tahu dengan pasti. Pasti akan saling menyalahkan.

Dingin. Semuanya terasa begitu dingin. Bahkan kopi yang masih mengepulkan kehangatannya pun terasa dingin di lidah Petra. Seperti sudah mengalami mati rasa yang keterlaluan.

 _If somehow, i forgot the world and who i am today_

 _Could i sleep? Would the tears i cry all dry and fall away?_

 _But we can't wish on stars to part from who we are_

 _It's all we are, please don't try anything_

Berharap pada bintang? Bisakah? Jika ya mungkin hal itu sudah dilakukan Petra dari dulu. Berharap seperti anak kecil dan menganggap esok hari akan baik-baik saja. Polos.

Jujur saja bahwa Petra sudah lelah untuk menangisi segalanya. Meskipun perasaannya belum tumpul seutuhnya, hatinya belum mati rasa sepenuhnya. Mencoba untuk terlihat kuat pun sepertinya akan sia-sia. Terlalu rapuh, terlalu menyakitkan.

 _Though i call out you reach you, failing time and again_

 _My heart is all i have to give you, only one_

 _You can't see, just take my bones, why not everything?_

 _You're tearing me and damaging, do anything, lay me in the ground_

 _I'm screaming and shaking, my eyes turn red somehow even now_

 _Wraping me around, your touch abound_

 _Not letting go even when i say, it's ok_

Petra tak pernah tahu bahwa mencintai seseorang bisa semenyakitkan ini. Semakin digenggam, rasanya akan semakin sakit. Cinta dan obsesi, terkadang Petra tidak yakin apa yang ia rasakan adalah cinta atau hanya obsesi semata. Ia tidak yakin semakin harinya, tidak ada yang membuatnya yakin kembali akan apa yang tengah membelenggunya.

Saat waktu mempermainkannya dengan kejam, ia hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dalam keadaan itu dan menjauh dari sorot mata khawatir orang-orang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sudah jadi angan.

Hal-hal dalam ingatannya seakan menjamur, menimbulkan sebuah aroma ingatan yang menyeruak keluar meski tanpa diminta. Bagaimana ingatan itu terjadi seolah terputar kembali dengan sendirinnya. Petra hanya menutup matanya, merasakan hawa aneh ditubuhnya yang mulai mengingat kenangan lama.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Petra tak pernah berpikir tentang entertaiment selama ini. Ia hanya beranggapan bahwa itu hanya dunia yang digeluti ayahnya sebagai CEO di perusahaan itu, tidak lebih. Petra tak pernah berpikir untuk ikut terjun ke dalam dunia itu sampai seseorang menggerakkannya._

 _Levi, siapa lagi. Mereka sudah saling mengenal. Petra tahu bahwa Levi adalah seorang pria dingin yang takkan sudi menyebar senyum seenaknya pada orang lain. Tapi nyatanya tatkala Petra memberinya senyuman, pria itu akan ikut tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Hanya pada Petra, itu yang ia tahu._

 _Levi tidak mengatakan dengan langsung tentang apa yang harus gadis itu lakukan setelah lulus SMA nanti. Ia hanya berkomentar singkat yang nyatanya sangat merubah pandangan Petra tentang dunia entertaiment._

" _Bakatmu ada pada wajahmu." Begitu serunya._

 _Hati Petra tergerak untuk mengerti maksud terselubung dari kalimat singkat itu. Dan ia langsung memutuskan sendiri akan jalan yang akan ia pilih setelahnya, menjadi model._

 _Bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya. Berawal dari sebuah ajang pencarian model sebuah majalah, Petra menyempatkan waktu untuk ikut menyertakan diri, dengan Levi sebagai fotografernya. Debutnya dimulai dari sana._

 _Hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja. Mereka masih bisa tertawa bersama setiap harinya, menikmati hari dengan bahagia dan menjauhkan diri dari setiap jengkal masalah._

 _Sering sekali mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah. Sekedar untuk memainkan beberapa lagu dan bernyanyi bersama, atau sekedar mencari foto yang bagus untuk menjadi salah satu rangkaian kenangan yang akan sangat berguna di masa depan. Keadaan itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka lulus, dan tetap harmonis seperti biasa setelahnya._

 _Malam tahun baru ke 7 mereka bersama, tepat di bawah langit Tokyo yang indah dihiasi kembang api, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Sibuk dalam pemikiran masing-masing tentang situasi yang terbentuk saat ini._

 _Tangan mereka berdua yang saling bertaut menghangatkan diri seolah memberi tahu siapapun yang melihat mereka bahwa ada hubungan yang teramat khusus disana. Napas yang berembus membuat kepulan asap tipis tiap kali keluar. Rona merah terlihat jelas di pipi Petra yang terasa dingin oleh udara malam._

 _Saat rasa nyaman yang mengganggu itu semakin terasa, Petra bisa melihat senyuman hangat Levi. Tangan pria itu sudah memegang sebuah kotak kecil berisi benda berkilauan. Petra ingin menangis saat itu juga, namun ia bisa menahannya untuk beberapa saat lagi._

" _Kau pasti tahu maksudku kan? Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata manis seperti pria lain, jadi.."_

 _Perkataannya terputus untuk mengambil napas terlebih dahulu._

" _Tetaplah bersamaku, di bawah janji suci."_

 _Petra tak bisa mengatakan apapun, matanya yang mulai berembun seolah membuatnya melupakan cara bicara. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, membenamkan wajahnya pada syal merah yang ia kenakan sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya._

 _Levi memakaikan cincin pengikat yang ada di dalam kotak itu ke jari Petra, kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan khidmat._

 _Suhu udara yang dingin tidak menghalagi kehangatan yang terbentuk diantara mereka. Ciuman yang lebih hangat pun terjadi. Semakin eratlah benang merah yang melingkar di kelingking mereka berdua._

.

.

Lagi-lagi Petra menghela napasnya. Perasaannya mengatakan benang merah yang mengikat jarinya tidak lagi terikat dengan kencang. Seperti melonggar seenaknya, benang merah itu hampir terlepas begitu saja.

Masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini memanglah tidak terbilang sangat berat, namun bayang-bayang adanya pihak lain yang ikut andil membuat Petra merasa pundaknya ditekan dengan begitu keras. Kepercayaannya sirna begitu saja. Berkurang setiap hari, setiap Levi mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubngan dengan hal ini. Rasanya sakit. Mengetahui kenyataan adanya hal lain yang membuat suaminya sibuk selain dirinya, mengingat ada ruang lain yang ditempati seseorang di dalam pirirannya, itu sudah cukup membuatnya tidak yakin seyakin dulu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah, jika tidak ada pada dirinya, lalu kesalahan itu ada pada siapa? Levi? Mikasa? Waktu? Takdir? Apa yang salah? Perasaannya kah? Lagi?

Rasa muak mengalir di tenggorokannya, kesal akan sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Sesuatu yang bisa saja merupakan fatamorgana semata.

' _Sebentar lagi pemotretan, aku tunggu di studio._

 _-Levi_ -'

Pesan singkat itu Petra terima setelah seharian tidak berada di rumah. Dengan pandangan tanpa gairah sedikitpun, Petra memandangi tulisan di layar ponselnya itu tanpa minat. Pandangan kosong andalannya.

Petra mengedipkan matanya sejenak sebelum memilih untuk berlaku profesional dalam pekerjaannya. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berjalan melawan semilir angin musim gugur yang seolah menembus tulang.

Rambut caramelnya bergerak seirama dengan angin. Sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi orang yang sedang dihindarinya, orang yang menancapkan duri dalam setiap mawar yang tumbuh di hatinya.

 _If somehow, i could have wish come true, i'd think of you_

 _And just wish for the things you have and all you try to do_

 _But i don't make a lot of wishes, maybe none_

 _I'd settle then for you to stay by me_

Senandung pelan terdengar samar. Senandung perih yang melekat begitu lama dalam dirinya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menyembunyikan kepedihan itu nanti, jika berhadapan dengan sumber kepedihannya tersebut.

.

.

Petra sudah siap dengan dress putih selutut dan mahkota bunga dikepalanya. Aura yang ia keluarkan begitu anggun dan suram dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Matanya yang sayu masih menatap kosong ke arah yang tak tentu. Namun matanya selalu berusaha mengindari lirikan mata Levi yang berdiri di samping fotografer. Dia berusaha untuk bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

Waktu terasa begitu lama baginya. Setiap detik yang bagaikan bom menghantam keinginannya untuk segera keluar dari situasi ini. Ia hanya bisa menarik napas dengan enggan. Terlihat setenang mungkin menghadapi benteng kepedihan yang ia bawa.

"Ayo kita mulia, Petra." Seru Jean, si fotografer.

Petra mengangkat badannya untuk melangkah menutu depan kamera, dimana setting tempat itu sudah diatur berlatarkan putih dengan tebaran bunga mawar dan pecahan kaca. Entah kenapa latar itu sangat menggambarkan situasi yang sebenarnya.

Levi melirik setiap pergerakan Petra di depan sana. Kedua tangannya yang menyilang di depan dada menyembunyikan telapak tangannya yang gemetaran karena menghadapi situasi ini. Tangannya mendingin dibalik sana. Sudah berkali-kali Levi melihat bagaimana Petra menghela napasnya dengan enggan. Ia juga menyadari manik karamel itu menghindari tatapannya sedari tadi.

Ini salah. Bagaimana mungkin situasi seperti ini bisa diperbaiki, jika keduanya tetap terlarut dalam egonya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Petra masih tetap dalam pandangannya masih tetap dalam rasa sakitnya yang dalam, masih tetap memandang semuanya merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Ia menganggap tali merah yang mengikatnya selama ini melonggar karena disengaja.

Tiba-tiba Levi berbalik, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan.

"Maaf.." gumannya pelan. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, keluar dari studio.

"Are? Levi- _san_? Anda mau kemana?" ujar Jean yang merasa heran dengan sikap atasannya itu, tidak seperti biasanya. Dimana pria itu akan senantiasa mendampingi Petra sampai pemotretan selesai, tidak peduli seberapa sibuknya ia.

Petra memandang kosong kepergian Levi. Dan ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan Jean yang merasa penasaran dengan atmosfer yang mereka buat ini.

"Jean, kita lanjutkan saja." Ucap Petra hambar.

"Eh? Tapi, bagaimana dengan-"

"Dengan atau tanpa dia kita masih bisa pemotretan kan?" nada suara Petra terdengar sarkartis.

"A-ah.. baiklah.. kita lanjutkan saja."

Dan dengan helaan napas singkat, Petra mulai memfokuskan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Atau lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkan pikiran yang ia miliki pada orang yang baru saja keluar dari studio.

Petra mengamati ruangan tengah kediamannya yang masih terasa atmosfer tidak menyenangkanna. Setelah mengahbiskan waktu begitu lama di luar rumah, Petra memang memutuskan untuk tetap pulang, meski sebenarnya kakinya begitu berat saat melangkahkan kaki memasuki setiap inci rumah.

Tepat saat Petra akan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar, Levi menampakkan diri. Pandangan dinginnya berusaha menjebak Petra dalam diam. Tangan pria itu yang tengah memegang secangkir kopi panas seketika dialihkan.

Saling menghela napas kasar, keduanya melirik miris satu sama lain. Dan yang membuka pembicaraan pertama kali adalah Levi, ya.. kali iini Levi.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pandai membuat kopi."

Jantung Petra tersentak sesaat. Pikirannya langsung mengambil alih tentang ketenangan yang dimiliki Levi saat ini. Disaat Petra sama sekali tidak memiliki pasokan kata-kata untuk memulai pembicaraan atau sekedar bertegur sapa, bagaimana bisa Levi dengan santainya membicarakan hal yang memang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"Dan aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu begitu lama tidak merasakan kopi buatanmu."

"Kopi? Bagaimana jika kopi terakhir yang aku buatkan untukmu adalah kopi yang aku buat malam itu?"

Levi terdiam. Kali ini pria itu benar-benar meletakkan cangkir kopinya diatas meja, kemudian melangkah mendekati Petra.

Mimik Levi tak bisa diungkapkan. Raut wajahnya tampak penuh dengan perasaan kalut dan kebingungan. Kedua alisnya tampak berkerut tak beraturan. Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya, helaan napas terdengar, tepat saat Levi berada di depan Petra dan menyentuh pundak gadisnya.

"Petra.. sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Mengacuhkanku, menjauhiku, enggan bicara padaku, huh? Sampai kapan?"

Petra mengalihkan maniknya. Menghindari pandangan tajam semu Levi yang bagaikan terhalang kabut.

"Hey, Petra. Aku tahu kau bukan anak-anak lagi, kau sudah mengerti banyak hal. Kau juga sudah mengenalku begitu lama. Apa kau pikir, setelah kau mengenalku begitu lama itu kau masih menganggap aku akan mengalihkan pandanganku darimu? Apa kau masih tidak mengerti bagaimana kepribadianku? bagaimana aku akan bersikap? Pada orang yang aku sayangi, dan orang yang tidak begitu spesial bagiku? Kau masih tidak mengenaliku?"

Pandangan Petra kini terlihat berkilat, tegas oleh sebuah emosi tak kasat mata yang tercipta dengan sendirinya. Akhirnya Petra mau membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tahu aku bukan anak-anak lagi, tapi kau tetap saja mencoba membodohiku dengan melakukan semua sandiwara di belakangku. Kau kira aku bodoh, sempat mengatakan bahwa kau tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan gadis itu. Aku sudah melihat bagaimana akrabnya kalian saat bersama, aku patut untuk cemburu melihat kau tersenyum bahkan tertawa berkat orang lain kan? Dan ternyata kau memang mengakuinya juga, kalau kau tengah dekat dengan gadis model itu. Aku akan sangat ingat bagaimana kau mengatakannya padaku, aku akan sangat ingat bagaimana rasa sakit yang kau berikan padaku tanpa aku minta, aku akan..."

Petra mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya, sarat akan emosi sampai buliran air jatuh dengan sendirinya dari manik karamel indah miliknya.

"Menyiapkan diri jika perpisahan akan menjadi jawaban yang lebih baik untuk kita berdua."

Levi mengerjap. Tangan yang masih ia simpan di pundak Petra seketika menegang. Suatu emosi mengalir ke kepalanya. Seakan mati rasa.

Pria itu masih terdiam dalam satu menit pertama. Dilanjutkan dengan sentuhan lembut yang Levi berikan pada Petra. Tangannya kini menggapai leher belakang gadis dihadapannya, menarik leher itu mendekat agar Levi bisa menggapai bibir peach itu.

Disesapnya bibir lembut itu perlahan. Perasaan aneh memang ikut muncul di benaknya. Kenapa Petra tidak menolak ciuman itu? Kenapa Petra diam saja seolah tubuhnya berubah kaku? Dan kenapa.. Levi mulai mendorong Petra ke sofa, menindih gadis itu dibawahnya. Tangannya yang tadinya berada di belakang leher Petra untuk menahan gadisnya kini beralih memainkan setiap jengkal tubuh yang ada di bawahnya.

Emosi tak kasat mata itu seolah menjadi pelampiasan setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan.

Semua yang Levi berikan hampir mendekati klimaks, sampai tiba-tiba Petra mendorong tubuh Levi agar menjauh.

Dengan tatapan tanpda ekspresi Petra menunjukkan penurunan minatnya pada Levi.

"Levi.. kau tahu? Aku masih mencintaimu dengan tulus. Tapi entah kenapa, semua sentuhan yang kau berikan tidak memberikan efek apapun padaku sekarang. Semuanya terasa asing."

Levi sedikit menunjukkan keterkejutannya.

"Ternaya benar, jika seseorang sudah disakiti.. ia akan berubah dengan drastis meskipun ia tidak menyadarinya." Sambung Petra dengan suara pelan.

"Apa tidak ada cara agar kau bisa kembali seperti dulu, Petra?"

"Kau ingin mengembalikanku seperti dulu setelah sempat merubahku? Lalu untuk apa kau merubahku? Untuk apa kau melakukan hal yang bisa membuatku berubah? Untuk apa.. kau melakukan semua itu jika kau ingin aku yang dulu?"

"Petra, kau tidak mengerti. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk kita bicara? Agar kau tidak salah paham dan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri seperti ini."

Kali ini petra yang terdiam. Matanya memandang bagaimana sorot tajam Levi yang meredup. Matanya yang gelap itu bagai menggambarkan dasar lautan yang dalam, perlu untuk berenang sekuat tenaga untuk benar-benar melihatnya.

"Bicara ya.."

Levi bangkit dari posisinya yang berada di tubuh Petra. Ia duduk di damping gadis itu, dengan mimik wajah yang masih sama.

Perlahan Petra juga mendudukkan dirinya, merapikah rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Seperti biasa, menyelipkan rambutnya di telinga kanan dengan anggun.

"Aku sudah menyakitimu, benar?"

Levi menarik napasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau berencana untuk pergi dariku karena rasa sakit yang aku berikan padamu, benar?"

Manik karamel mengalihkan pandangannya yang muali terasa panas ke arah lain. Berharap dengan caranya ini ia bisa mengontrol emosi dan tidak terlihat lemah lagi di hadapan Levi.

"Aku, memang dekat dengan Mikasa. Kau tahu kenapa? Tidak kan? Kau mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, itulah kenapa kau merasa sakit seperti ini."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu siapa dia jika kau sendiri seperti menyembunyikan gadis itu dariku. Jadi bukan salahku juga jika aku beranggapan hal lain."

Levi menghela napas lagi perlahan.

"Dia saudara jauhku."

Petra menoleh,terdapat sedikit intimidasi dari tatapannya.

"Kau mau aku percaya?"

"Itu tergantung padamu kan? Jika kau percaya, setidaknya kau bisa mengobati rasa sakitmu itu."

Hening tercipta.

"Dan jika saja.. ternyata aku memang sudah sangat menyakitimu.. aku tidak memiliki hak untuk tetap menahanmu bersamaku kan?"

Entah kenapa setetes air jatuh dari mata Petra. Matanya membelalak namun masih terlihat hambar. Dalam diri Petra terasa ada lagi yang retak. Ada sebuah rasa kecewa lagi yang timbul. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa seperti dicekik. Seperti luka yang diberi garam, perih.

Levi hanya bisa tercengang melihat air mata itu kembali menetes, karenanya.

Sungguh, Petra tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya seperti ini. Ada sebuah harapan yang terasa dipatahkan begitu saja. Tepat saat Levi tidak memiliki usaha apapun untuk sekedar menahan niatnya berpisah. Ya, ada rasa kecewa disana. Kecewa bahwa ternyata, pria yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya bisa dengan mudah melepas ikatan benang merah yang terjalin. Bahwa pria itu bisa dengan cepat mempermudah niat egoisnya untuk berpisah, tanpa sedikitnya debat menyakitkan atau semacamnya.

Keadaan yang tiba-tiba terasa canggung ini membuat Levi merasa ragu untuk menyentuh gadis disampingnya. Tangannya seolah ditahan oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat saat mencoba untuk mengusap air mata yang jatuh tanpa intruksi itu.

Sebelum sempat tangan yang ragu-ragu itu menyentuh Petra, gadis itu mulai bisa menguasai dirinya kembali untuk berbicara.

"Mungkin perpisahan memang jalan terbaik.. kan?" senyuman miris nampak.

Perasaan sesak kini mencekik Levi. Seolah bergiliran, semua gejala yang dialami Petra sekarang dialami juga oleh Levi. Perih.

"Aku.. tidak begitu yakin, tapi.. jika semua ini akan lebih menyakitimu.. aku bisa apa?"

Senyuman miris yang menyakitkan dari Petra kembali terlihat. Untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu akan menghindar dari sumber kekalutannya. Ia berdiri tanpa melihat Levi sama sekali, masih memunggungi pria itu.

"Mungkin kau bisa.. berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama atau.. menahan kepergianku mungkin?"

Petra berlalu pergi, tanpa mau mendengar suara Levi yang tercekat ingin berkomentar namun terhalang oleh gerakan Petra yang menjauhinya. Dan punggung gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

"Aku yang salah ya.."

Jika seperti ini terus, tidak akan ada kesimpulan yang akan menguntungkan keduanya. Tidak akan ada akhir yang benar-benar diinginkan keduanya. Tetap akan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ganjalan itu adalah rasa cinta yang masih tertanam di hati mereka berdua. Dan jika akhir ini yang tetap akan mereka pilih, maka yang dapat disalahkan adalah rasa ego mereka yang begitu tinggi. Belum ada yang mau menekan egonya sama sekali, walaupun sedikit.

Levi mengacak rambut kelamnya, kemudian mendecih pelan.

"Siapa yang harusnya salah.." gumannya sambil kembali mengacak helai kelam itu.

 **TBC**

.

.

Wow~ gimana nih? Greget ga? Jujur, author nyelesaiin lembar-lembar terakhir sambil banyak pikiran TvT jadi maapkan jika agak aneh dan banyak typo disana-sini, mohon dimaklumi yaaaaa

Oke, doakan author lanjutin chapter 3 dengan cepat, biar cepet tamat, cepet bikin fict baru, cepet jadi penulis sungguhan~ uooooooo

Udah aaah

Sekali lagi maaaaap yang sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan update chapter ini

Dimaapin ga nih? Maapin dong... ya? *puppyeyes*

Jyaa, sampai jumpa chapter depaaaaan lalalalalalala

-author shigeyuki-


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Be Friends**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime- _san_

Just be friends song © VOCALOID Megurine Luka

 **Chapter 3**

Haaai author comeback stage nihh yey

Setelah hampir 1 semester lamanya author hilang dari peradaban, dan fict ini pun terlantar, akhirnya author kembali menulis –ya setelah membaca ulang dulu chapter sebelumnya karena lupa udah sampe mana hehe

Pokonya, _gomennasai_ karena hilang begitu lama dan begitu tidak bertanggung jawab.

Monggo dinikmati ya...

Keroyok authornya di dalem mimpi aja ya.. hehe

Warningnya seperti biasa:

Awas typo, asal, abal, maksa, ooc,

Demo

RnR please

Benang merah tak kasat mata sudah terlihat longgar di jari keduanya. Hanya ada dua pilihan akan situasi ini. Mengeratkan kembali ikatan benang itu, atau membiarkannnya terlepas begitu saja.

Untuk pertama kalinya hujan turun di bulan baru ini. Aroma tanah menyeruak memberikan ketenangan. Keheningan masih saja menyayat Petra dan Levi di rumah yang menjadi impian mereka dulu. Keduanya terdiam di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Levi sibuk mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah mengerjakan laporan tahunan sembari memandangi hujan deras dari jendela ruang kerjanya, ditemani secangkir kopi buatan sendiri yang tidak ada nikmat-nikmatnya sama sekali.

Sedangkan Petra, termenung di depan jendela kamar, memandangi hujan dengan sedih.

Sudah berhari-hari tidak ada interaksi antara mereka berdua. Sudah berhari-hari pula tidak ada yang mau menekan egonya untuk memulai obrolan ringan. Bahkan mereka berdua terlihat seperti hidup sendiri di rumah besar itu, tidak saling memedulikan seperti dulu.

Jika diminta untuk jujur, sebenarnya Petra tidak tahan dengan situasi ini. Ada dua pilihan yang tersuguh untuk lepas dari situasi yang tidak ia sukai tersebut. Pergi dan tinggalkan dia, atau memperbaiki apa yang telah rusak.

Namun rasa egoisnya tetap teguh pada siapa yang salah. Ia masih menganggap dirinya adalah korban dan harus diselamatkan, bukan untuk berkorban perasaan lagi. Ia ingin pria itu menyadari akan hal penting dalam hubungan mereka. Kepercayaan satu sama lain yang telah tercoreng harus dipulihkan kembali. Petra terlanjur terluka dan membenci gadis bernama Mikasa itu. Air beras telah menjadi sake, sudah tidak bisa dipulihkan lagi.

Di sisi lain, Levi yang masih mencoba untuk mengerti perasaan istrinya mencoba untuk memberanikan diri memulai percakapan nanti malam. Obrolan ringan yang mungkin akan berujung dengan obrolan serius seperti waktu itu. Ayolah, kenapa pemikiran seorang wanita sangat tidak bisa ia mengerti dengan mudah. Dan ya, Petra adalah sat-satunya wanita yang membuatnya tergugah, mencoba mencampuri kehidupan sederhananya dengan keberadaan wanita itu. Tapi disaat ikatan itu sudah tercipta, sang wanita malah berubah dengan cepat –karena kecemburuan pada Mikasa. Sebenarnya Levi tak habis pikir akan hal itu. Terkadang emosi yang meledak-ledak membuatnya ingin memaksa Petra untuk mengerti situasi dan dengan cepat berbaikan dengannya. Namun jika emosi itu dibiarkan nampak, ia akan semakin menyakiti yang rapuh. Ia akan menggoreskan lagi luka yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Tentu Levi masih memikirkan akan hal itu.

Keduanya sangat mencintai satu sama lain, tentu saja. Itulah kenapa mereka berdua berani menautkan janji suci di depan altar. Tapi siapa yang akan mengira kalau setelah janji suci itu terikrar masalah-masalah malah berdatangan dengan sendirinya. Tanpa permisi, seolah sedang menguji keduanya dalam hubungan ini.

"Ujian ya.." Levi berguman.

Levi menyimpan cangkir kopinya, kemudian dengan wajah yang terlihat yakin ia membuka ruang kerjanya. Melangkah dengan pasti menuju kamar dimana Petra berada. Saat mencoba membuka pintu kamar, ternyata pintu itu terkunci. Dengan helaan napas yang terlihat berat, Levi akhirnya mengetuk pintu di depannya.

Tok tok tok

Dari dalam kamar, Petra menoleh ke arah pintu. Matanya sedikit berembun menahan sesuatu. Namun dengan cepat ia mengkondisikan dirinya sendiri agar terlihat tegar. Mungkin ini saatnya bicara, batinnya berseru. Langkah yang tak kalah mantap menuju pintu yang diketuk dari luar. Sebelum benar-benar membuka pintu itu, ia mengusapnya perlahan. Merasa seolah dibalik pintu ini juga ada tangan yang mengusap pintunya.

Dan terbukalah pintu itu.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam. Keadaan yang terlihat dari luar memang tampak baik-baik saja. Namun jika melihat sorot mata sayu itu, kata baik-baik saja tidak pantas untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan mereka.

"Kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu?" tanya Levi tiba-tiba.

"Dulu aku tahu, tapi sekarang aku tidak yakin.."

"Aku bahkan memilih bertengkar dengan Kuchel untuk tetap bisa menikahimu."

Petra terdiam. Kejadian pertengkaran Levi dengan ibunya memang tidak bisa ditiadakan begitu saja. Hingga sekarang keduanya masih berselisih mengenai siapa yang harus Levi nikahi sebenarnya.

"Bukankah.. berpisah denganku akan membuat hubunganmu dengan ibu akan lebih baik?"

"Kau tahu kenapa kita tidak direstui untuk menikah?"

Petra kembali terdiam, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kuchel takut aku menyakitimu suatu saat. Dia sangat tidak percaya padaku untuk menjaga dan mendampingimu hidup."

Tampak sedikit keterkejutan di mata karamel Petra.

"Dia memang sangat menginginkan kau jadi anaknya, namun jika ternyata aku malah menyakitimu, Kuchel akan siap memenggalku kapan saja."

Membutuhkan banyak jeda untuk bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan. Sampai denting jam pun terdengar memekakan telinga.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu. Dan ternyata aku diuji dalam masalah ini. Aku yakin rasa sakit yang kau terima gara-garaku sangatlah besar, sampai kau ingin pergi dariku dengan secepat ini. Tapi.."

Tampak Levi menunduk dalam. Matanya yang kelam terlihat berkilat mengembun. Petra ingin sekali menyentuh pundak pria yang terlihat kehilangan ketegaran itu.

"Tidakkah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya, mengikatkan kembali benang merah kita yang telah longgar.. melupakan masalah ini sejenak untuk berpikir jernih dan kembali saling mempercayai?"

"Kenapa kau begitu egois.."

"Ya.. aku begitu egois saat ini. Aku menginginkan kau tetap tinggal dipikiranku, aku menginginkan kau tetap bertahan dan mau menerimaku yang sudah sangat menyakitimu ini. Aku masih ingin kita berdua menjalani banyak hal yang belum kita lakukan. Aku tidak mau hubungan ini berakhir dengan kita yang hanyalah teman."

"Melupakan semua ini akan sangat sulit.. kau tahu?"

Levi semakin meunduk merutuk dalam hati. Ia akhirnya menjatuhkan diri memohon di depan kaki Petra, memohon dengan sangat.

"Apa sebuah kesempatan saja tidak bisa aku dapatkan untuk memperbaiki ini? Apa dosaku padamu begitu besar sampai kau tidak sudi lagi satu atap denganku, Petra?"

Suara pria itu kini terdengar serak, menahan emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Ia sudah merendah sedemikian rupa untuk meminta maaf. Sudah menunduk begitu dalam untuk mencoba memperbaiki yang rusak, mengembalikan yang telah hilang.

Bukan karena hati Petra sudah benar-benar hampa pada Levi, bukan juga karena Petra ingin mempermainkan balik perasaan pria yang bersujud di depannya ini. Tapi entahlah, masih ada keegoisan disana. Keegoisan yang sebentar lagi akan luluh.

Tanpa disangka, Levi terisak kini.

Mendengar itu, Petra ikut menjatuhkan diri, tangannya mulai bergetar karenanya. Tangan bergetar itu mencoba menyentuh pundak yang rapuh di depannya, pundak yang juga tak kalah bergetar. Baiklah, Petra harus meruntuhkan keegoisannya untuk saat ini. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk memeluk erat suaminya yang tampak lemah untuk pertama kalinya. Ia bukanlah orang jahat yang sanggup melihat orang terkasihnya –yang tidak pernah menangis sekalipun- tiba-tiba terisak seperti ini, menunjukkan seberapa serius perkataan yang diucapkan Levi padanya tadi.

Rangkulan itu semakin erat dirasa. Semakin terasa pula suhu tubuh Levi yang tidak biasa, lebih panas dari biasanya.

"Kau demam."

Levi tak menjawab. Pria itu masih terisak pilu.

Dan selama ini, yang Petra tahu Levi hanya akan sakit 1 tahun sekali. Dan mungkin ini sudah waktunya Levi sakit.

"Anggap saja aku memaafkanmu, asal kau mau dirawat olehku sekarang."

Tanpa berbicara lagi Levi langsung meraih pipi Petra, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wanita itu. Mencium lembut sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tumbang disana.

"Kau sama egoisnya denganku.. Levi."

Malam hari datang. Perlahan Levi membuka kelopak matanya. Kepalanya memang terasa masih berat, namun ia mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ia memerhatikan kamar yang ia tempati. Kamarnya dengan Petra. Ia juga merasakan keningnya dingin oleh benda pengompres.

Ia tidak begitu ingat dengan kejadian sebelum ia tertidur. Tapi entah mengapa perasaannya terasa lebih lega. Seperti ada beban yang telah diangkat keberadaannya. Mungkinkah itu semua berhubungan dengan Petra juga? Jika ya, berarti saat ini Petra sudah-

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Aku bawakan makan malammu kemari ya? Tunggu sebentar."

Petra sudah mau berbicara padanya dengan biasa. Sedikit senyuman samar terlihat. Ia merasa begitu lega. Ini bukan mimpi kan?

Persetan semua itu. Levi akan benar-benar memperbaiki apa yang telah ia rusak. Membuktikan bahwa ia pantas berada disamping Petra. Bahwa ia tidak akan lagi menyakiti wanita itu. Dan ia berani bertaruh, jika sekali saja perbuatannya membuatnya sakit. Ia akan meninggalkannya, membiarkan wanita itu mendapat pria yang mampu menjaganya dengan baik. Ia akan berlapang dada memaksakan diri untuk melepas wanitanya. Menandatangani surat cerai yang entah sejak kapan ternyata ada di dalam laci meja rias kamar ini.

Petra datang dengan meja duduk yang lengkap dengan semangkuk bubur, jus jeruk, air putih dan obat. Diletakkannya meja itu didepan Levi, sedangkan Petra sendiri duduk disamping ranjang. Hendak mengawasi pria itu makan.

"Apa kau merasa lega saat ini?" tba-tiba Petra bertanya.

"Kurasa iya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Entahlah.. saat aku kembali menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang istri, aku merasa.. senang. Dan melihatmu terbaring lemah gara-gara memikirkan masalah kita, aku merasa bersalah. Saat melihatmu kembali seperti dulu layaknya sekarang, aku merasa benar-benar pulang ke rumah.. kurasa aku juga lega dengan semua ini.."

"Kau tahu, Petra.. jika setelah ini aku kembali melakukan kesalahanku, aku tidak akan menahanmu begitu lama. Tapi jujur saja, untuk saat ini aku memang belum siap untuk berpisah denganmu."

"Saat aku memberanikan diri mengatakan kata berpisah, sebenarnya aku juga takut. Takut jika saja kau menyerah menghadapiku dan menyetujui perpisahan itu. Aku.. masih sangat egois untuk tidak melepasmu begitu saja namun bertindak sebaliknya."

Dengan lemah Levi mengusap pucuk kepala Petra. Dengan gerakan ringan itu seolah memberi dialog 'sekarang baik-baik saja'.

Keduanya pun tersenyum saling memaklumi. Yang dibutuhkan saat ini mungkin memang bagaimana cara mereka meleburkan ego dan kembali saling percaya.

"Makanlah, kau belum makan sama sekali dari kemarin kan? Kau hanya meminum kopi saja."

"Aku terlalu malas memasak sendiri."

"Kau menyiksa diri sendiri."

"Kurasa itu penebusan dosaku."

"Berhenti melakukan itu dan cepatlah sembuh, pekerjaanmu masih menunggu untuk dikerjakan kan?"

" _Aa_ kau benar. Terimakasih, Petra. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga.."

 _2_ _weeks later_

"Mikasa Ackerman itu benar-benar saudara jauhmu?" Tiba-tiba Petra menghancurkan hening saat mereka berdua menonton TV di ruang tengah.

Dengan singkat Levi menoleh sebentar. Kemudian kembali memandang layar kaca yang menampilkan gambar tersebut.

"Kau masih tidak percaya padaku? Bukankah dari namanya saja sudah jelas kalau marga kita sama?"

"Bisa saja marganya sama karena sudah menikah diam-diam denganmu."

Levi kembali menoleh. Wajahnya yang datar menampakkan sedikit emosi disana.

"Oh ayolah, memangnya aku adalah satu-satunya pria yang bermarga Ackerman di dunia ini?"

Petra mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Meski sudah mengangkat pembicaraan serius lagi, wajah Petra tampak biasa saja. Bahkan cenderung tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

"Aku hanya baru ingat saat hari pertama pertengkaran kita, kau terlihat lelah denganku. Tapi sekarang kau begitu erat menggenggam benang merah itu."

"Baiklah, akan ku katakan.. malam itu, aku bertengkar dengan Kuchel lagi di telpon. Dia memaksaku mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan dan membangun perusahaan sendiri. Tapi aku bilang belum saatnya. Itulah kenapa aku minum begitu banyak."

"Dan mengajak Mikasa bersamamu?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya di bar. Lagipula dia disana juga bersama pacarnya. Dan sungguh, soal parfum itu aku tidak tahu kenapa menempel juga di bajuku."

"Kenapa tidak menjelaskan langsung padaku saat itu?"

"Entahlah, aku melihat matamu begitu lelah. Dan aku juga sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik jika harus menjelaskan sesuatu. Aku takut malah membentakmu nantinya. Tapi ternyata perkataanku saat itu sama saja menyakitimu ya.. maaf."

Petra menghembuskan napas leganya. Rasa penasarannya yang masih mengganjal perlahan sirna. Dan ikatan benang merah di jarinya terasa lebih kuat ia ikatkan.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau akan mengundurkan diri?"

"Jika dengan persetujuanmu, akan kulakukan."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membuang kenangan pahit kemarin."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga pindah rumah?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Entahlah, aku masih merasa kenangan itu datang dan hinggap setiap aku melamun sendiri. Aku ingin terlepas dari hal itu. Lepas dari rumah ini, lepas dari pekerjaanku."

Levi tak berkomentar. Ia hanya memandang wanitanya dengan heran namun mencoba untuk mengerti. Mimpi buruk itu sepertinya memang akan terus menghantui mereka. Tidak, tidak.. itu hanya karena Petra terlalu rapuh disuguhi latar yang sama dengan kejadian pertengkaran mereka.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin pindah, aku akan mulai mengurusnya besok. Mungkin untuk sementara kita tinggal di apartemen dulu nanti."

"Itu lebih baik."

Hening kembali.

Bukan karena mereka berdua kehabisa topik pembicaraan, namun begnilah cara mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dian duduk bersama menikmati suasana sudah merupakan salah satu usaha perekatan benang merah mereka lagi. Diam bukan lagi dalam permusuhan dan konflik.

Entah sejak kapan pula kedua tangan 2 insan itu berpegangan dengan begitu erat, berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Semoga keputusan mereka berdua mengenai pindah bekerja dan pindah rumah merupakan pilihan yang terbaik, lebih jelasnya lebih baik daripada berpisah. Untuk saat ini, bukan hal paling pahit yang terbaik bukan? Bahkan untuk kondisi apapun.

" _Nee_ , Levi.."

"Hn?"

"Aku hamil."

Satu perkataan singkat dalam keheningan itu sekejap membuat Levi membelalak, menoleh pada istrinya yang tampak tersenyum.

"Tunggu tunggu, sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Seminggu lalu, kau mengajakku bermain dan memasukkan milikmu padaku. Dan kau mengeluarkan 'itu' didalam sana. Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka berhasil menemukan telur dalam tubuhku-"

Tepat saat Petra akan melanjutkan ucapannya dengan menghadap pada suaminya, ia langsung mendapat serangan ciuman yang tiba-tiba. Ciuman itu begitu dalam, penuh hasrat dan bergairah. Dan Petra rasa sejak hari itu, sentuhan-sentuhan seperti ini kembali membuatnya terangsang, ia akan merasa panas dan menginginkan lebih.

Seperti kali ini, Petra memeluk erat lawannya. Posisi mereka berdua kini siap bermain di sofa, dengan Petra yang berada di bawah. Pakaian wanita itu sudah berantakan. Dalam situasi seperti ini malah membuat Levi semakin ingin melakukan eksploitasi. Jemarinya menelusup ke bawah rok yang digunakan Petra. Ia mencari belahan yang bisa ia mainkan. Saat mendapati objek yang ia inginkan sudah terasa panas, Levi langsung memasukkan jarinya pada lubang yang ada, memainkannya dengan lembut. Ia juga mengeluar-masukkan jarinya itu sampai terdengar desahan nikmat dari Petra.

Entahlah. Saat mendengar Petra tengah hamil, ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Levi sebagai tanda bahagia adalah kembali 'bermain' dengan wanitanya ini. Sangat menyenangkan baginya saat mendengar wanita itu mendesah dan sesekali mencakarnya saat kontak fisik yang ia berikan terlalu memaksa.

Tubuh Petra tidak lagi mati rasa seperti saat itu, kini ia bisa merasakan luapan cinta yang sudah mereka perbaiki berdua. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir rumah ini menjadi saksi bisu 'permainan' mereka. Ya, permainan.

Setelah napas mereka tercekat meminta udara, keduanya berhenti mencari kenikmatan di dalam mulut. Keduanya saling memandang. Peluh terlihat jelas di wajah keduanya.

"Terimakasih, Petra.."

Petra mengangguk dengan senyuman tersungging di bibir peachnya.

"Aku ingin memakan milikmu." Ucap Petra mendadak.

Awalnya Levi hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyuman menantang, namun setelah Petra memaksa mengambil alih –yang berakhir Levi berada di bawah Petra sekarang- akhirnya Levi membiarkan wanita itu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Levi tidak melihat dengan pasti bagaimana, yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa nikmat saat miliknya terasa hangat dan basah oleh saliva. Sudah tidak terbendung lagi rasa tegang itu. Mungkin sebentar lagi cairan hangat akan ikut keluar.

Televisi yang masih menyala tidak mereka pedulikan saat ini.

Mereka sibuk bermain dan berbagi kehangatan tubuh.

"Ijinkan aku untuk merobek surat cerai yang kau simpan di laci setelah ini."

"Tentu, Levi."

Sebuah bentuk kebahagiaan karena 9 bulan lagi akan ada Ackerman baru dalam hidup mereka berdua.

Hanya teman,

Ya awalnya memang begitu. Dari kata teman, dan akan berakhir di kata teman pula kan? Teman, teman hidup.

Berbagi banyak hal bersama, menanggung dan menyelesaikan masalah bersama, dengan kepala dingin tentunya.

Menghitung hari mulai dari sekarang, sampai benang merah yang terikat kencang itu berwarna lusuh, tidak akan ada yang mengatakan berpisah lagi, tidak akan.

 _No matter how many times i love you_

 _No matter how many times i resented you_

 _This tightly bound thread gently ties me to you_

 _That's why i have to say it,_

 _That even so, i still love you_

 _I will never let this red thread be cut_

- **FIN-**

Yah akhirnya tamat

Aneh ya tamatnya? Author ga mau bikin mereka pisah soalnya... heu maapin... ternyata author ga semaso itu..

Mangga di review dulu daks

Maafkan akhir fict ini yang begitu maksa harus tamat di chapter ini

Kalo ada typo, maklumi ya

Dan kalo ada yang tidak berkenan, maklumi juga ya

Hehe

Udah yaaa

Author mau lanjut ngetik fict yang lain nih

Dadaaaah

With love

-Author Shigeyuki-


End file.
